miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cat Blanc/@comment-37547855-20191109150358
So the whole thing is something along the lines of: Gabriel Being Creepy Gabriel: Not a second passes without missing you. When I finally get their miraculous, you will be back among us. Marinette w/ Friends Mylene: Marinette! Marinette: Maybe Adrien does not like berets. (And more) Alya: The only way he'll know is if you confess! Marinette: I know but- Rose: goes on a rampage Alya: She's right! It's now or never. (Starts chanting with other girls:"Marinette!") Mylene: Tremble at her confidence...? (or something) starts to run. Alya: Don't forget to sign! Marinette Tries to Send the Letter Tikki: Do you have to do this? Marinette: I will. I assure you, no one is going to tell me- Nathalie: No. (I guess it's Nathalie) Marinette: I guess I understand, but when he is back... Nathalie: (NO) Good day miss. walks away. Marinette: But Adrien finished his (I guess fencing) in (no.) minutes. He should already be back. gets this bright idea. While he's not back yet, I can enter the window. Tikki: NONONO, no personal gain thing! reassures her and transforms. In The Mansion Marinette: blabbers and admires Adrien's stuff '''basketball hoop, soccer table, his desk, video games, bed/pillow Nathalie: You are late. Adrien: The award ceremony lasted longer than expected and I '''accompanied Kagami.' '''Please tell my father I won. (Something) Nathalie: As soon as he finishes work. goes to his room but before that, Marinette sniffs on his pillow. She is reminded about why she was there in the first place. She then signs it as "Marinette" and Adrien, just in time, sees Ladybug swing away. Adrien: Ladybug? Marinette? Why she brings me Marinette's gift? With hearts embroidered on it? ['Plagg sweating intensifies.] Plagg: It's nothing! (cheese) Adrien: Or maybe... Ladybug and Marinette are one and the same! '''Flashbacks (for simplicity) LB: I do not want to lie to my friends. CT: what? friends? lies? LB: There's this boy... Plagg: NO NO NO is completely... satisfied. Listen dude, (combines cheese and secret identity topic together). Adrien: Just because I know her's doesn't mean she must not know mine. I promise everything's fine. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey LB: arrives. Bunnyx? B: Minibug, today a serious event happens because in the future, there is a disaster. brings LB to some kind of time dimension. LB: It's bigger inside than on the outside! (Doctor Who Anyone?) talk about time stuff. Ladybug gets distracted about the future, Bunnyx covers her eyes with some pan thing. B: What's the use if you know your birthday gifts? (Basically, no spoilers.) remarks about how she knew some of her gifts and such, for example, the day she got her watch from her father. Normally we would avoid interfering with the past and present to not change the course of things. Except this time it's very serious. The Very Near Future LB: gasp What happened here? future in the trailer. B: I don't know. Just capture akuma and repair damage. Yeet. needs to keep an eye out. CB: Sings Oh I thought I had lost you! (He did.) LB: What happened? Wait, no, don't tell me. We will repair everything. CB: Of course we will, now that you came back to give me your Miraculous. I made a small mistake. LB: No! You are not getting your hands on my Miraculous! Poor kitty, where's your akuma? CB: I'm not telling you. fight and go down a bit. My arms are open (or something), MARINETTE. Bunnyx the Detective B: What did you do to screw up this time? (Kidding.) where Marinette finishes delivering. Alya: So proud of you! gives Rose the unicorn plush. Were they in a bet? B: I don't remember that... Marinette: I was very convincing. comes the bachelor. Adrien: Marinette... I have to tell you something. I have discovered and finally understand that you are more than just a friend. Today I know why. Marinette: Does that mean you liked the beret? Adrien: That means I love you. kiss. B: It's worse than I feared! (Got to say something to Ladybug?) Destroyer of Worlds: Cat Blanc CB: GIve me your miraculous so everything can be in order! (Super Cataclysm?) blast knocked Bunnyx a bit. She falls down, rewinds the time to see Marinette running into Adrien's arms. Chloe: rIdiCuLOus, UTtERly RiDiCUlOUs. they dance. He is still wearing the beret. Next, they share Andre's ice cream. Next, Nadia: proffesionally states that Adrien has some love going on with Marinette Dupain-Cheng CB: blabbers about identities, how the world is destroyed, and love B: How did it happen? back. Gabriel (Through Ipad and Nathalie, of course.): Miss, you are harming the image of my brand through being in a relationship with my son. I demand that you put an end to it. Marinette: I did not do anything wrong... (Her dad said something too.) Gabriel: threatens or will pull Adrien out of school You'll never see him again! Tom: Never step in my bakery ever again! It's Now or Never Marinette: We have to break up (and I can't tell you why). We're not made for each other. Adrien: What you mean? We're in love? says no in a sad way. No! begs for Gorilla to let him go chase after her. Nathalie: It is going according to plan. HM: has high hopes This is my ultimate masterpiece! Fly away my little akuma and evilize her! successfully persuades Gorilla but is crying. An akuma flies by. He transforms and wrecks the akuma. CN: Sorry, I had no choice, m'lady. Marinette: M'lady? How did you know? We're not supposed to know each other's identities. CN: Stuff happens. hugs him. Nathalie is speechless. Nathalie: Your son is... Chat Noir. HM: Chat Noir is my own son? (Purrrrrrrrrrrfect) The miraculous will be in my hands very soon! Back to Bunnyx CB: manages to get his 'tail' and 'staff' but none of them is the akumatized object. There's a quicker way to end this. Give me your miraculous! LB: Never! Lucky Charm! a rubber. CB: talks about the wish granting power the ability to grant any wish means all this can be repaired and my love will be intact. (whatever that means) We can even have the hamster we always wanted and name it- interrupts him before he could call out it's name, ugh! You do not understand. ball of light and Ladybug falls into the sea. The Cat was not in the sun for too long. LB & CN: Hawk Moth we won lol. '''Moth reveals Emilie. HM: I did everything for her, (me and) us! tries to cataclysm HM but he throws him through the building and CN hits the Eiffel Tower. LB & HM: '''Debate on your life goals. Moth akumatizes his OWN SON. Man, that's twisted. HM: I give you the power of Infinite Destruction. You just have to bring me Ladybug's miraculous. Yours too. For mommy. (Not like that obviously.) CN: I'm sorry Ladybug. transforms into Cat Blanc. He has the 'cataclysm' ready but doesn't know who to shoot. I don't know what to do! gets out of hand and BOOM! The country and the moon vaporized, somewhat. CB: You're not in love with me anymore. Let me destroy what's left of this place. (And memories.) makes a gigantic cataclysm, bigger than the galaxy I guess. B: NO NO NO It's the end of the world! LB: Wait! I'll give you my Miraculous, Cat Noir. CB: As you can see I am no longer Cat Noir. I am Cat Blanc. LB: You are a gentleman, you'll remain Cat Noir forever... (Aw.) leans forward for a kiss but she nabs the bell and out comes the akuma. Cue the Bye Bye Little Butterfly B: You did it! CN: What happened, Marinette? LB: You still call me Marinette. (I don't get the next parts in the translation.) I'll fix everything, I promise. CN: Never doubted you. Ending B: You know how Cat Noir discovered your identity? LB: I think it's because of the note I left Adrien and signed it as Marinette so he passed the secret on, eventually Cat Noir heard it. (Facepalm) goes back to his house, pushing the present Ladybug aside. She erases her name. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! Adrien: Ladybug? LB: OH! Adrien Agreste! What a pleasant surprise. I bring gift from Brazilian fan club. Happy Easter holiday. (Or something else, I can't tell.) Adrien: Ok thank you. Plagg: Later... Why send a beret when you could offer cheese? B: Outside I know many secrets. LB: You mean you know who Hawk Moth is? B: If that were the case I could not tell you. (Ugh) Time is fragile. You chose me for this job, Minibug! I know how to keep secrets. leaves. Back to Marinette with her friends. Marinette: He was not at home, his competition (I assume fencing) was 10 minutes later than expected. Alya: What about the gift? Marinette: I have to tell you the truth. I haven't give him. Next time I will! (Unclear on this one, help.) hug. Cat Noir sits where he sat in the future. CN: sings about his lady Hey bugaboo. You wish to tell me something? LB: It's done. on him. CN: I have no idea what that means but let's go ahead with it. (Not how it went.) Sorry if this is very long, I just spent 2 hours trying to translate a language that I never studied and another 2 cleaning and typing this out.